Gris comme mélancolie Bleu comme amoureux
by Saint seiya dreamer
Summary: Ou quand une folle prend les univers de bleach, saint seiya et de naruto et décide d'incruster des OCs
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Damnation

Je me réveille totalement embrumé.

J'ai encore fais ce rêve, il me hante depuis des années. Il me hante encore aujourd'hui.

J'ouvre les yeux en sueur, haletant et tremblant. Je ne sais comment m'en débarrasser.

Je me tire des bras de Morphée et me lève. Ça fait maintenant des décennies que je dors dans cette simple chambre, confortable et luxueuse. Ainsi est ma vie depuis que l'on m'a recueilli.

Je ne le mérite pas en sûr, mes entraînements sont durs et vigoureux, mais je vis une vie de noble comme le poison caché dans les mets délicieux, le confort des riches sert à mieux cacher notre prison. Le bois précieux et le saké pour endormir notre vigilance, les cours de tenue et les entraînements pour nous formater le tout enrobés dans le luxe avec un soupçon de manipulation pour empêcher toute rébellion.

Voici la recette pour faire un bon noble, voici comment j'ai été formaté. Mais j'ai mérité cette punition. Voilà ce que je mérite, la souffrance et la misère.

Je me laisse retomber sur le lit en posant ma main sur mon visage, laissant échapper un rire amer.

"Tu n'as pas à te plaindre, tu l'as mérité. Tu n'est qu'un idiot." me dis-je pour moi-même.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une voix me réponde:

"Tu n'es ni un idiot ni un ordinateur! Tu as fais des erreurs, certes, mais tu est un être vivant, tout êtres vivants fais des erreurs tôt ou tard, donc arrête de culpabiliser et va de l'avant.'' s'écrie une voix dans sa tête. ''Ce n'est pas de ta faute!''

-Oh, toi tais-toi. réplique l'homme.

-''Byakuya...'' souffle Sanbonzakura

-Quoi?! rétorque le chef de la famille Kuchiki sur la défensive.

-Rien..." 

Je me prépare, la journée va être chargée, d'abord je dois aller . Je me rends à la salle de bain. Me plaçant devant le miroir, je contemple mon reflet:≈Aller de l'avant plus facile à penser qu'à faire.≈ pense-je.

Mes cheveux de jais encore décoiffés et sans broches (Kenseikan), ma peau pâle, mes traits fins, ma barbe légère, j'ai tout d'un prédateur. Je peux attirer toutes les femmes que je veux dans mon lit. Toutes les femmes me regarde avec des yeux emplis de désir. Mais je ne veux aucune d'elles. La seule femme que je veux à mes côtés c'est Hisana, la sœur de Rukia, mais elle est morte il y a des années. depuis je n'ai plus jamais touché à une seule femme.

Me saisissant d'un rasoir, je commence à raser ma barbe pour ensuite faire ma toilette -j'ai encore maigri!- pour ensuite en enfiler ma tenue de Capitaine.

Je quitte la maison sans prendre de petit-déjeuner afin de me rendre à la réunion des capitaines qui se déroule tout les mardis.

J'arrive dans la salle parmi les premiers. Le capitaine Hitsugaya, le capitaine Joshiro et le capitaine Soi Fong sont déjà présents, Aizen-taïcho vient d'arriver. Le So-taïcho ainsi que les autre capitaines n'étant pas là j'en profite pour contempler le paysage, arrivé à la mi-Octobre.

Il n'est que 7 heures le soleil commence tout juste à se lever. Les feuilles d'arbres ont pris des teintes jaunes, oranges ou rouges alors que le ciel bien qu'encore sombre prend les couleurs de l'aube, cela donne un aspect mystique et mystérieux au paysage.

Les derniers capitaines et le So-taïcho arrivent et s'installent à leur place. La réunion peut débuter.

Je fixe mon attention sur les rapports des autres capitaines qui n'ont pas changé depuis quelques semaines. Les ex-Ryokas continuent à s'entraîner, les attaques d'Hollow se faisant de plus en plus rares, mais des vivants continuent à disparaître du monde humain et de la Soul-socialty sans aucune raison apparente.

Ça va bientôt être mon tour. Me levant, j'expose mon rapport pour ensuite ma place une fois terminé.

Rukia est restée à la Soul Socialty et à récupéré un peu de ses pouvoirs. Je suis néanmoins inquiet pour ma sœur, elle a de nouveau ce regard triste. Elle mange et sort de moins en moins de sa chambre, paraissant de plus en plus pâle et fatiguée, ça me fait pitié. Tout ça à cause de moi et ma pseudo-fierté...

Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas su la protéger.

La fin de la réunion me renvoie au temps présent, mais alors que j'allais sortir je suis interpellé par le so-taïcho:

"-Restez Capitaine Kuchiki. Je souhaite vous parler en privé."

Salut j'espère que vous avez aimés lire ce chapitre comme j'ai aimé l'écrire, si c'est le cas- et si ça ne l'est pas - lâchés un commentaire ça me permet de m'améliorer et ça m'encourage à poster la suite


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde! j'espère que vous allez bien.  
Dans le chapitre précédent Byakuya à été interpellé par Yamamoto-So taïcho. Que lui voulait- il ? Vous allez le savoir dans ce chapitre.

Sur ce bonne lecture!

-

Chapitre 2: Une importante mission

"-Byakuya, pourrais-je vous parlé, en privé s'il-vous-plais ? Demanda le vieux capitaine.  
-Bien. répondit-il."

Ils quittèrent la salle de réconciliation pour aller dans les quartiers privé du commandant suprême. Une fois sur place le capitaine de la première division et le chef de la maison Kuchiki prirent place et le thé fut servi par des domestiques.

"Manger-donc quelque-chose, ordonna le détenteur du siège du commandant suprême, votre estomac cri famine."  
je m'exécute sans prononcer un mot, bien que je ne juge point utile de me substanter pour le moment. Le vieux commandant prit une gorgée de thé tout en m'observant, puis il ajouta d'un air qui aurait pu paraître détendu si il ne c'était roidis:  
"J'ai l'impression que vous avez encore maigri, vous devriez prendre un peu de repos. Me dit avec précaution l'ancien."

Ce dernier attend ma réaction et dissimule sa nervosité en buvant une gorgée de thé.  
Je repose ma tasse de thé et prononce d'une voie dangereusement calme et froide:" -Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous vouliez vous entretenir avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

j'observe mon supérieur en faignant l'indifférence alors qu'un intérieurement je boue de colère. Ce dernier préfère changer de sujet.~Sage décision. pense-je sans rien laisser paraître~" -Non, en fait je veux te confier une mission mais avant d'aborder ce sujet je veux te poser une question. A tu entendus parler des incidents en France?

-Celui des âmes qui disparaisse? J'en ai bien entendu parler, pourquoi?

-Le capitaine Soi-Fong et moi-même enquêtions sur la cause de ces disparitions.

-Mais ces âmes ont très bien pu être dévorée par des hollows. L'interrompis-je

-Justement en plus de la disparition des âmes nous avons observes une baisse de la population des hollows ainsi que du nombre de décès.

-Ce ne peut pas être tout simplement un effet naturelle de cette zone ?

-Non, donc je disais que nous enquêtions sur ce phénomène quand le capitaine de la seconds division a décelé un reïatsu étrange. Nous avons suivie ce reïatsu pour en trouver la source et nous avons découvert qu'il provenait d'une femme. Alors nous l'avons surveille et trois semaine plus tard alors que sa famille et elle se promenés ils ont été percutés par un camion le chauffard a pris la fuite quasiment tout sa famille est décédée, seul son frère et elle ont survécus, mais son frère est dans le coma et elle est inconsciente depuis trois jours.

-Alors vous l'avez amené ici. Le coupe-je encore une fois.

-Puis-je finir mon explication s'il-te-plais ? Ou tu as d'autre constations à faire ?

-Allez-y.

-Aux vus du reïatsu étrange de cette femme nous allons la garder ici et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez l'accueillir dans votre demeure et dans votre division en attendant que l'on en sache plus, vous êtes d"accord?

-Pourquoi?J'ai posé la question mais je connait déjà la réponse.

-La plupart des capitaines sont débordés et je n'est pas assez confiance en Kenpachi ou en Kurotsuchi pour leur confier cette mission, donc il ne reste plus que vous, accepté s'il-vous-plait."

Je me sentais bizarre tout d'un coups, comme un pré-sentiment, mais je décide de l'ignorer après tout c'est juste dans ma tête et d'accepter quand même:"Il en sera fait selon vos désirs..."

J'avais à peine fini ma phrase quand on entendis des bruis de lutte et des cris.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant le commandant et moi, puis nous partîmes en shumpô pour rejoindre l'origine du bruit.

J'arrive à l'origine du bruit et me fige.

Et la suite dans le prochain chapitre ?

Délire de l'auteur:

moi: Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là Ced ?  
Cedrick49: Euh...  
-Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
-Venez sur mon blog et déshabillez-vous avec nonchalance sinon à minuit vous serait pendu et entre quatre planches  
-Tu viens de faire quoi là?  
-Bah je me suis fais de la pub, pourquoi?  
-Tu vas prendre chère *sort son bazooka à cupcakes  
Ced;*pars en courant et en gueulant "tout au abris elle est totalement tarée!"  
Moi:*tire " en plein dans la face! A qui le tour?  
Tami-san;me met un coups de poing et la ligote.  
Moi:*gueulant comme une putoise "Lachez moi! AU SECOOUUR! AU VIOOLL!"  
Ced:*qui était revenue entre temps"O c'est bon y a pas anguille sous roche on va rien te faire."  
Moi: je vous prévient que si vous me lachez pas tout de suite je ne poste pas la suite!  
Tami-san^*me bâillonnant"oui c'est ça, c'est ça... Laissez une review SVP comme elle postera la suite.  
Sur ce bonne nuit/journée!


End file.
